This invention relates to systems and processes for chemical sterilizing or disinfecting medical devices.
Medical instruments have traditionally been sterilized or disinfected using either heat such as is provided by steam, or a chemical in liquid, gas, or vapor state.
Prior to sterilization or disinfection, the instruments to be treated are usually first cleaned and then sterilized or disinfected. Several devices and methods have been developed for washing and sterilizing a device in a single process within a single container and without having to transfer the device from a washing apparatus to a sterilizing apparatus. Heretofore these applications have been limited to processes employing liquid based sterilants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,801 discloses a transportable cleaning/sterilizing apparatus and method for inside-outside washing and sterilization of medical/dental instruments. The apparatus functions in four sequential cycles: wash, rinse, sterilize, and dry. The sterilization step is conducted using ozonated and purified water, and the drying step is accomplished by injecting ozonated/deozonated sterile warm dry oxygen, or sterile inert gas into and exhausted from the wash chamber under a positive pressure relative to atmospheric. In this process, the device has to be rinsed with purified water after it is sterilized to remove sterilant residue before drying step.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,218 to Steinhauser et al. discloses a device for cleaning, disinfecting and maintaining medical or dental instruments. The device has a pot-shaped container with a multiplicity of mountings in the interior of the container each for one of tool holder, a water supply system, a compressed air supply system, and an ultrasonic transducer. The disinfection is conducted with heated water, and the drying is conducted with hot compressed air. This system is not designed for sterilization.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,799 to Moser et al. discloses apparatus for cleaning and testing endoscopes by injecting pressurized air into the sheath and pressurized air and washing liquid into the ducts. A washing chamber is provided which contains retractable cages to hold the endoscopes during cleaning and testing. This process includes washing, disinfecting, final rinsing with purified water, and air drying the ducts of a tubular article. A number of filters are involved in this system, and this system is not designed for sterilization.
One disadvantage of the cleaning/sterilizing or cleaning/disinfecting systems of the prior art as discussed above is that, after the device is sterilized or disinfected and before it is dried, the device has to be rinsed with purified water to remove disinfectant or sterilant residues. A so-called bacteria filter is usually used to filter the water to remove particulates and bacteria. Typically, a two-stage filtering system is utilized, for example, a first stage has a 2-5 micron filter and a second stage has a 0.1-0.2 micron filter. However, virus can be smaller than 0.1 micron. This means the virus can penetrate the filtering system recontaminating the sterilized device in the final rinsing process. Another problem associated with the use of a bacteria filter is that bacteria can form biofilms in the filter which are difficult to sterilize and, thus, become a new potential source of contamination. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,189 to Kralovic attempts to solve the problem of getting sterile water by using a dilute solution of the sterilant to rinse the devices. This has the potential to leave residual sterilant on the devices.